


Blinddevil is a Dare Man

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, set some time before Foggy learns Daredevil's real identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is a surprisingly good detective when he's drunk. Too bad he won't remember any of this in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinddevil is a Dare Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmemulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/gifts).



> This was written as a gift for the always wonderful Mulder because she did important life things today :)

Foggy knocks back another large swig of beer. He sets the bottle on the bar in front of him and focuses his attention on Matt.

“I have a theory,” he slurs.

Matt over at him, “About?”

“That guy in the news.”

Matt takes off his glasses and tucks them into his shirt pocket. “Go on.”

“Here’s what I think,” Foggy says cautiously. “Blinddevil… is a dare man.”

Matt nearly chokes on his drink. “What?”

Foggy giggles, realizing what he just said. He clears his throat and tries again.

“What I meant was blind dare… I mean… devilman…” he trails off, picking up his drink and taking another long draft. “I don’t know what I mean.”

Matt sets his drink down on a napkin. “This is about Daredevil again, right?”

Foggy nods vigorously. “Yeah! Daredevil! That guy!”

“What about him?”

“He’s wears a hat… mask thing, right?”

“They say it covers the whole top of his face,” Matt answers.

Foggy gestures wildly. “So how can he see?!?”

Matt shakes his head. “Maybe he doesn’t need to see everything?”

“That’s what I was talking about!” Foggy says, a little loudly. He waves to the startled women at the end of the bar who look over at him. “Sorry.”

Matt ignores the outburst. “What are you getting at?”

“He’s gotta be _blind_! He doesn’t _need_ to see! He just _knows_ where people are, then beats their faces in based on that!”

Matt nervously fidgets with the lip of his beer bottle. “How could he do the stuff he does without being able to see, though? I’m pretty sure _I_ can’t parkour across the city like that.”

“I…” Foggy falls silent. “Maybe… Maybe he’s like that Steve… Captain America guy. He’s genetically enhanced.”

“Foggy,” Matt chides. “If he can’t see, I don’t think any other enhancements would help.”

Foggy frowns. “Ok but what about the thing?”

Matt chuckles. “‘The thing’?”

“The sense thing!” Foggy tries to explain. “When you lose one sense the others all get better. Like how you can tell the difference between your shirts just by their smell.”

Foggy leans forward towards Matt, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “I still think you’re cheating by the way, but I’ve never been able to figure out how you do it.”

“Ah. That thing.” Matt agrees, laughing. “I guess that could help a bit, but could you really see a guy like me walking around on the roof like that? I have to use my cane just to find my way around the office.”

Foggy nods his head solemnly, reaching for his drink again. “That’s a valid point.”

“Of course it is,” Matt says, taking a quick sip of his drink. “And that’s why I’m a damn good avocado.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Foggy laughs, and drains most of what’s left of his drink. “If you don’t think he’s blind then how does he see?”

“Thin fabric?” Matt offers after a moment. “It’s easier than cutting holes in a nice hat.”

“Oh…” Foggy concedes. “I guess that makes sense too.”

He finishes his drink and signals the bartender for another round. “My theory was way cooler though.”

Matt grins, “You’re certainly right about that.”


End file.
